


Riolozhikaik (È illogico, ma sono qui)

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo Nero, dopo Khan, dopo la partenza della missione quinquennale, Spock si ritrova a riflettere su quanto avvenuto tra lui e il capitano Kirk negli ultimi mesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riolozhikaik (È illogico, ma sono qui)

Erano passate da poco le tre del mattino quando il comandante Spock si era svegliato dal proprio sonno; aveva dormito per due ore abbondanti ed il suo fisico non necessitava di ulteriori minuti di riposo. Da vulcaniano qual era, non aveva bisogno di lunghe dormite; per riposare il corpo bastavano solo un paio d’ore e per la mente era sufficiente una seduta di meditazione vulcaniana. Meditazione, che aveva praticato anche quella sera dopo esser entrato in cabina, appena terminato il turno alfa sul ponte di comando.  
  
Scostò le lenzuola, scivolandovi fuori con grazia. Era intenzionato a vestirsi e a scendere in laboratorio per poter completare le analisi su quei campioni, che solo ieri aveva prelevato dalla superficie del pianeta Antorius, ma dopo che il corpo steso al suo fianco mugolò di disappunto, attirò la sua attenzione, distraendolo. Spostò lo sguardo su di lui, accarezzando quel corpo senza veli con lo sguardo, ancora incredulo che si trovasse lì accanto a lui. Jim Kirk, nudo in quello che ormai era diventato il loro letto. Se qualcuno gliel’avesse detto soltanto qualche mese prima, Spock avrebbe trovato, anche solo l’idea, altamente illogica. Lui, ufficiale scientifico vulcaniano impiegato a bordo della nave stellare Enterprise, coinvolto in una relazione sentimentale con il proprio ufficiale comandante e capitano? Molto più che illogico, sarebbe stato da ritenersi impossibile. Eppure ora erano compagni, insieme nella stessa piccola cabina, nel cuore di quella notte che, per l’ennesima volta, li aveva visti amanti. Due ufficiali della Federazione impegnati in una relazione amorosa durante una missione quinquennale d’esplorazione, su quella che è la nave migliore della Flotta Stellare? Assurdo!  
  
La missione era cominciata già da molti mesi, quando il rapporto tra lui e Jim era cambiato radicalmente. Dopo i primi periodi di assestamento, le cose a bordo avevano iniziato a scorrere in maniera tranquilla. Kirk si abituava giorno dopo giorno al suo status di capitano e guadagnava, missione dopo missione, il rispetto dell’equipaggio e degli ufficiali. Spock non poteva dire che il capitano non avesse anche la sua, di ammirazione. E fu proprio a causa di quell’infinita stima, che il vulcaniano male interpretò i sentimenti che lo legavano al proprio comandante. Ciò che la sua fin troppo nascosta parte umana aveva cercato di fargli sapere, Spock l’aveva scambiata per amicizia. Aveva conosciuto l’amore, almeno così credeva, per il tenente Uhura e dopo che si erano lasciati aveva promesso a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai più commesso un errore simile. Fraintendere a quel modo i sentimenti, Spock l’aveva ritenuto uno sbaglio imperdonabile. Non avrebbe mai dovuto instaurare una relazione con Nyota, ciò che gli era sempre stato insegnato, fin da bambino, su Vulcano, era che le relazioni dettate dall’amore erano illogiche. Provare sentimenti offuscava il pensiero cosciente e portava l’individuo a commettere azioni dettate dalla passione piuttosto che dalla logica, il che avrebbe potuto avere delle conseguenze disastrose.  
  
Ma Spock sentiva di non aver mai rispettato appieno quel modo di vivere, né ora, né in passato. Era cresciuto in una famiglia strana, atipica per certi versi. Suo padre, rigido e dalle discipline mentali ferree e sua madre: una femmina umana assai apprensiva e dai modi di fare decisamente emotivi. Nonostante l’importanza di Sarek all’interno della società vulcaniana, Spock sapeva di non esser mai stato preso in considerazione. Troppo umano e troppo poco vulcaniano. Tutto ciò che aveva guadagnato, Spock l’aveva fatto con le sue sole forze, sfidando un mondo che non l’aveva mai completamente accettato e catapultato in un altro, la Terra, che non lo aveva mai totalmente capito. Gli esseri umani potevano definirsi una società più aperta rispetto a quella vulcaniana, non faticavano ad accettarlo in quanto ibrido, tuttavia spesso si ritrovava ad essere oggetto di discussioni riguardanti la logica e i sentimenti. Ormai lo aveva compreso, i suoi attuali colleghi faticavano a capire come fosse possibile che un individuo soffocasse i propri sentimenti e vi rinunciasse in nome della logica. Più di una volta lo avevano additato come robot o addirittura come un goblin, epiteti che arrivavano dal dottor McCoy principalmente, che non mancava mai d’associarlo a fantomatiche creature mitologiche terrestri dall’aspetto decisamente poco piacevole. E Spock aveva sempre faticato, durante la meditazione, a sopprimere i propri istinti a riguardo. Quel fastidio, che sentiva quando veniva ingiustamente definito come un essere senz'anima, giaceva dentro di lui, in una qualche parte remota della sua essenza e l’aveva fatto sempre sentire fuori posto.  
  
Fino all’arrivo di Jim Kirk, perlomeno.  
  
Lui era ciò che Spock aveva sempre considerato come “troppo umano”. I terrestri erano sì passionali ed emotivi, ma la stragrande maggioranza di loro era di buona compagnia. Molti dimostravano d’avere un’intelligenza superiore alla media e sapevano anche discorrere di svariati argomenti in maniera interessante. Sul lavoro, nell’ottanta punto due per cento dei casi, potevano definirsi come solerti ed affidabili. Nel novantanove per cento dei casi, Spock aveva constato che erano spinti da un forte senso dell’onore, come i Klingon e da un grande senso della lealtà, specie tra membri della medesima famiglia, come gli andoriani. Tutto ciò li rendeva sì interessanti, ma decisamente sovrabbondanti. Gli umani erano troppo: troppo chiassosi, troppo emotivi, troppo chiacchieroni…  
  
Ma James Kirk, lui era diverso. Spock non avrebbe mai detto che un giorno sarebbe diventato capitano di una delle navi più potenti della Flotta. Ancora ricordava il momento in cui lo aveva incontrato: durante una commissione disciplinare per valutare il comportamento di Kirk dopo che aveva falsificato il test della Kobayashi Maru, poco prima dell’attacco di Vulcano, della vicenda di Nero e della morte di sua madre e di milioni di suoi simili.  
  
Nonostante fosse trascorso del tempo da allora, Spock ricordava ancora quel Jim: spavaldo e coraggioso, dallo sguardo furbo e sagace, pronto a sfidare tutto e tutti per ciò che è giusto. E, per certi versi, il suo capitano e compagno era ancora il ragazzo di allora.  
  
Il vulcaniano si voltò a guardarlo, annotò nella propria mente il respiro ora più accelerato e le pupille che si agitavano rapide sotto le palpebre chiuse e capì che doveva trovarsi nella fase del sogno. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi di modo da non svegliarlo, ma tutto ciò che fece fu restarsene lì, a fissarlo. Ancora, Spock si ritrovò perso nei propri pensieri, pensieri che galoppavano veloci, scavando nella sua memoria fino alla prima volta che si erano baciati, quando Jim stava per morire.  
  
Sapeva che il suo T’hy’la non aveva mai considerato quello come il loro primo bacio, ma Spock lo aveva sempre ritenuto come tale. La pratica dell’unione delle dita era un qualcosa di antico, che apparteneva a quelle conoscenze vulcaniane che erano radicate dentro di lui. Era un contatto profondo, un’unione di menti e di anime che portava alla pace più assoluta. Con Nyota non ci aveva nemmeno mai provato, con Jim ci aveva tentato, ma l’unione non era mai avvenuta e dipendeva certamente dal fatto che era umano. Per questo Kirk non aveva mai considerato quello come il loro primo bacio ed aveva poi preferito mettere in atto ogni tipo di tecnica amorosa terrestre, abbandonando certe cose vulcaniane. Di principio, Spock aveva pensato che non comprendesse la sua metà vulcaniana e che cercasse, così come Uhura, di far emergere il suo lato umano. Ma anche quella volta, Spock si era ritrovato ad essere in errore. Jim era molto più fragile di quello che sembrava in apparenza e, quando terminavano il turno di servizio, diventava per lui vitale lo scaricare le tensioni nel contatto fisico. Lo abbracciava, stringeva, baciava, accarezzava... Alle volte non si spingevano nemmeno oltre, rimanevano al buio, stesi sotto le coperte.  
  
Quando gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni a riguardo, sapeva quanto Kirk fosse un abile amatore, gli aveva semplicemente detto che gli bastava stare così: allacciati, pelle contro pelle, senza fare l’amore. Ciò che Kirk non gli aveva mai rivelato, era che necessitava il sapere di non essere solo; toccarsi e baciarsi per convincersi di non essere abbandonato a sé stesso e con enormi responsabilità sulle spalle.  
  
Perché Jim Kirk, era molto più fragile di quanto apparisse e il vulcaniano ormai lo sapeva con certezza, dopo aver esplorato ogni parte del suo corpo e della sua mente, non aveva dubbi a riguardo.  
  
C’erano delle volte in cui Spock si stupiva di come riuscisse a prendere delle decisioni importarti e a farlo in modo apparentemente freddo e distaccato; di tanto in tanto gli pareva quasi vulcaniano come atteggiamento. Ciò che gli faceva capire che era il solito capitano Kirk, l’uomo che aveva davanti, era il fatto che il più delle volte agisse di puro istinto, andando contro ogni tipo di logica e buttandosi a capo fitto contro ostacoli e difficoltà.  
  
Accadde dopo una di quelle volte, che si baciarono. Al termine di una missione che il capitano aveva gestito in maniera sconsiderata e basandosi solo su cose labili come l’istinto. Una missione che aveva avuto successo e nella quale Spock aveva avuto di che rimproverarlo, circa la sua pericolosa scelta di rimanere sul pianeta piuttosto che risalire a bordo.  
  
Parole erano volate nella sala riunioni, Kirk aveva addirittura alzato la voce non prima d’aver fatto uscire tutti quanti, Bones compreso. E dopo, nel bel mezzo di quell’agitata discussione, quell’umano lo aveva baciato ed era stato travolgente. Tanto appassionato da fargli dimenticare, per un solo istante, d’essere un vulcaniano e di avere una logica a cui sottostare. Per quei minuti interminabili, Spock era sicuro che fosse stata la sua metà umana a dettare le sue azioni, lei a dirgli che avrebbe dovuto stringere Jim con forza e portarlo a sé, cingendolo, come se fosse l’essere più prezioso dell’universo.  
  
Fu allora che capì di amarlo e poi che comprese che quell’amore era differente da qualunque altro tipo di sentimento avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Diverso dalle emozioni che sentiva per sua madre, per suo padre, per Nyota… Diverso in tutto. Unico e speciale, proprio come lo era Jim, il suo T’hy’la.  
  
Spock si ritrovò nuovamente disteso sul letto e con il corpo di Kirk addossato al proprio; lo cinse, stringendogli la vita, senza che se ne rendesse conto ed allora capì che non si sarebbe mosso di lì per le prossime ore.  
  
Quanto era cambiato Spock di Vulcano da che James Kirk, il capitano, era diventato suo compagno. Prima di allora non avrebbe mai rimandato un esperimento o trascorso una notte a fissare il soffitto pur di averlo tra le braccia.  
  
Perché era illogico il bearsi del suo profumo che gli invadeva le narici o provare piacere nel toccare la pelle liscia della sua schiena.  
  
Era illogico, eppure Spock era lì.  
   
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Riolozhikaik: parola vulcaniana che significa “illogico”


End file.
